1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for communicating information between electronic devices.
2. Related Art
Many modern electronic devices include a networking subsystem that is used to wirelessly communicate with other electronic devices. For example, these electronic devices can include a networking subsystem with a cellular network interface (UMTS, LTE, etc.), a wireless local area network interface (e.g., a wireless network such as described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards 802.11 or Bluetooth™ from the Bluetooth Special Interests Group of Kirkland, Wash.), and/or another type of wireless interface. In some of these electronic devices, the network interfaces can be used to detect other electronic devices as part of a process for enabling communication between the electronic devices. For example, one electronic device can broadcast an advertising frame which includes encoded information that indicates a network address of the electronic device, and another electronic device can monitor for the advertising frame to detect the electronic device. Once the other electronic device detects or discovers the electronic device, a connection protocol may be followed to establish a connection between them.
After the connection is established, the electronic device may attempt to access services supported by the other electronic device, as well as associated data. For example, the other electronic device may be an exercise monitor that stores a heart rate of a user. However, before the electronic device can access this information, it typically must obtain the information specifying the services supported by the other electronic device and the details of how this data is arranged or stored in the other electronic device. This information is often obtained by transmitting a set of request messages from the electronic device to the other electronic device, and receiving a corresponding set of response messages from the other electronic device to the electronic device. Typically, the sequence of request and response messages can take more than a second to communicate. This delay can be frustrating to a user of the electronic device, and may degrade the user experience.